When Calls the Heart - Fan Fiction - Season 6 Episode 2
by Aude Farelle
Summary: There are a lot of new characters in When calls the heart and they all be welcome soon in Hope Valley. A mysterious picture and an injured constable that know more that he can remember for the moment.


WCTH –SEASON 6 – EPISODE 2

 ** _Notice to reader: The parts occurring in the field Hospital happens three weeks after the terrible landslide that killed Mountie Jack…Whereas episode 1 and everything in Hope Valley happens 4 month after the landslide… (Will add a timeframe to help)_**

 ** _In a field hospital, close to Union City, a very rudimentary tent and camp beds._**

 **Nurse Brandner** : He's opening his eyes, Mrs Condrey !…

 _Mrs Condrey approaches_

 **Mrs Condrey** : Good Morning Mr. O'Connor

 **James O'Connors** : Hummm! (Groaning in pain)

 **Nurse Grandner** : Shhhh! Don't move… You've been badly hurt… What do you think Nurse Condrey?

 **Nurse Condrey** : Stay with him while I try to find a Doctor in this mess. Dr Pattison left but I'm sure Dr Handfield is back. _(Nurse Condrey goes out of the tent)_

 **James O'Connors** : Wat… _(cough…)_

 **Nurse Brandner** : Of course, I'm sorry. Here is a glass of Water, I will bring it to your lips and you'll take only small sips _… (Takes a glass of water, pour some water, and approach to James O'Conor's lips),_ go ahead, easy…

 _James O'Connors, tries to sit to drink but groans in pain, fall down on the bed…_

 **Nurse Brandner** : Let me help you… I will put my hand under you neck to lift you a little but that is as much as you can do right now, in your condition.

 _She helps James O'Connor and he finally succeed to drink a few sip of waters… he passed out…_

 **Nurse Brandner** : He's waking up again… Constable, please don't move, you've been badly hurt… _She takes a glass of water and bring it to his lips, again._

 _Doctor Handfield is in the room, checking another Mountie…_

 **Doctor Handfield** : Constable O'connor, Can you talk?

 **James O'Connors** : Where … Where… Where am I?

 **Doctor Handfield** : You're in a field hospital, 20 Miles East from Union City. Do you remember what happened to you?

 **James O'Connors** : Everything is very blurry right now… No I don't remember.

 **Doctor Handfield** : Do you have family? We could not locate anyone from your military records.

 **James O'Connors** : I… I don't know… I can't remember…

 **Doctor Handfield** : You were in an incident, 3 three weeks ago… since then, you've not been conscious more than a few minutes and did not answer our question. So I guesss that's an improvement…

 **James** **O'Connors** : I don't remember…

 **Doctor Handfield** : Ok now, I don't want you to move, at all. You have a broken leg and 3 fractured ribs, your shoulder has been dismantled by the shock of your accident and …

 **James** **O'Connors** What happened to me?

 **Dr Handfield** : I will leave that to Nurse Brandner, she will explain all that to you… I have other patients to attend to… I'll come by later… In the mean time, I want you to rest and move as little as possible until I come back to you with a plan on your rehabilitation.

 **James O'Connors** : Fine

 _He turns towards Nurse Brandner who stayed during the discussion with Dr Handfield._

 **Nurse Brandner** : I'm Kimberly Brandner. I'm the nurse who has been dedicated to your unit after the accident…

 **James** **O'Connors** : What accident?

 **Nurse Brandner** : Your unit was training in the mountains, a regular exercise I have learned… Several days before that exercise there have been a huge rain, for a few days. Your patrol and yourself were on a path when the land under your feet suddenly slides directly into a ravin.

 **James** **O'Connors** : I have no recollection of that _(slightly moves and groans in pain)_

 **Nurse Brandner** : You have a concussion to your head. Your head slammed against a rock… You were still partially on that rock when we found you, well when the rescue patrol found you. It's a miracle you're still alive. If we would have find you a few hours later, you would be dead.

 **James** **O'Connors** : What about my colleagues and friends?

 **Nurse Brandner** : _(her face is dark, she does not have good news to give him and hard think to what she will tell him…There were a lot of casualty… On the 50 Constables, we found 26 bodies, 11 alive and the others were still missing.)_ 10 of your colleagues have been dispatched in other hospital field wth regards of the different level of injury, that's all I can tell you right now. You were transferred here because you were one of the worse injured… You should focus on your health…

 **James** **O'Connors** : I think, I will have water and go back to sleep. May I have something for the pain, it is unbearable…

 **Nurse Brandner** : Would you like to eat something? I might be able to find you something.

 **James** **O'Connors** : Not right now, I just want to sleep but thank you Nurse…

 **Nurse Brandner** : Brandner, Kimberly Brandner…. During the night it will be Barbara Condrey, she's my boss…

 _She walks to her Nurse bag and take some pills that she gives him with another glass of water…_

 **James O'Connors** : Thank you…

 _In Abigail's Café… Molly Sullivan and Florence Blakeley are talking around a cup of Coffee._

 **Molly** : Have your heard… Abigail is calling for an election… for the mayor's office

 **Florence** : Well, if you want to know, It is time… When Henry Gowen was dismissed, her position as a mayor was supposed to be temporary. Don't get me wrong here, she has done an excellent job, but she can't do everything…

 **Molly** : I agree, she looks tired and it is a good idea to run an election. It's been ages since we have had an election. First Henry replaced Silas, and then Abigail replaced Henry…

 **Florence** : Want to know a secret?

 **Molly** : Always, (laughing)

 **Florence** : I think I will present myself for the task. I have been living on my husband pension since he, well, since the mine accident. It is now time I found myself a real occupation.

 **Molly** : Are you sure, it will be very grueling with all the sudden developments in Hope Valley and, (embarrassed), you, in fact, you…

 **Florence** : What?

 **Molly** : You don't have any experience…

 _Bridget Mac Daniel was a happy creature, always joyful, always a word to smile. To sum up, a very kind soul with a heart of gold, not a bad bone in her body. But she was also a fearless woman who would not take no for an answer if she knew she was right._

 ** _Somewhere, in the rural city of Creek View, 50 miles East from Union City. A couple is seated on a porch…_**

 **Timothee** : Good Morning Mrs Mac Daniel, Mr Mac Daniel!

 **Bridge** t: Good Morning Tim, Anything for us this morning?

 **Timothee** : You have a letter, that's all.

 **Bridget** : Well, that's already a good day, laughing…

 _She goes up to Tim, with a very volunteer and firmed step…_

 **Bridget** : Thank you Tim, How is your mother?

 **Timothee** : Much better, thank you Mrs. Mac Daniel. This tea you gave her from raspberry roots is wonderful, she almost has no pain anymore…

 **Bridget** : Nothing better than a grandma recipe…

 **Timothee** : Well, thank you. My mom asked if you would come later for a cup of tea…

 **Bridget** : Of course, and I will bring her my new recipe made from Brussels sprouts…

 **Timothee** _(a little bit disgusted)_ : Yummm, Can't wait… Good day Mrs. Mac Daniel, maybe later then…

 _Bridget walked through her little garden to the porch where her husband had not stopped reading his newspaper._

 **Bridget** : Tom?

 **Tom:** Hummm

 **Bridget** : Can you look at me? We have received a letter…

 **Tom** : Hummm….

 **Bridget** : Unbelievable!

 _Tom's eyes finally leaves his newspaper._

 **Tom:** Did you talk to me NeyNey? _(Ney Ney was is pet name for his wife, it was the contraction of Honey, well twice…)_

 _Bridget sighs, smile and laugh…_

 **Bridget:** You're incredible… All this years married and I'm still surprised how you're in your world. Anyway, now that I have your attention, we have received a letter from Faith?

 **Tom** : Is it you birthday already?

 **Bridget** : No silly, we are in the middle on September…

 _She opens the letter and start to read frantically…_

Tom: So what does she say?

 **Bridget** : Ahhhh! Wonderfull… Just what I wanted to hear…

 **Tom** : What is it NeyNey? _(with his nonchalant voice)_

 **Bridget** (mumbling and reading the letter): _need you as soon as possible, a lot of work, Can't do it all by myself…_ Well she wants us to move to Hope Valley for a couple of months, she said she has too much work that requires an experienced midwife, at least 5 women to deliver in the same dates and more to come in the next months… She said there were a sudden boom in Hope Valley's population… So, we're moving!

 **Tom** : ( _strangling himself with his glass of water…._ ) What? No we're not… We're too old for that NeyNey... We have moved so much in our life, we just started to be at home…

 **Bridget** : Tom, Faith is like a daughter to us… God knows why I have not been able to have Children of my own… But I took care of her… I'm bored to death… You know how I am? Can't stay too long doing nothing…. Pleaaaasssseeeee…

 **Tom** : After 50 years of marriage, I have never learned to say no to you! Ok, we'll go…

 **Bridget** : Thank you, I love you so much…

 _Faith in the Infirmary, writing at her Desk_ :

 _Dear Carson:_

 _Thank you for your letter. I'm glad you enjoy your time in Cape Fullerton and working on Brain new studies. How is it going on your work with memories? I'm doing ok right now, but things will get harder in the next months._

 _I have written to Bridget Mac Daniel, maybe you remember, I talked to you about her prior to your departure to Cape Fullerton. She will come help me with Hope Valley's baby boom. I just received her letter. She might be on her way right now… I'm very excited to see her._

 _I'm happy that you plan to come home for Christmas… Can I say that I miss you?_

 _Faith._

 _Back in the Field Hospital with Barbara Condrey (Senior nurse), and Kimberly Brandner (her student), a few days after James O'Connors started to regain consciousness…_

 **Barbara Condrey** : You have to make efforts Constable!

 **James O'Connors** : I'm trying, really trying…

 **Barbara Condrey:** You do not try hard enough. Again, try to push my hand with your toes…

 **James O'Connors** (groaning in pain): Hummmmmm….

 **Barbara Condrey:** Much better, you're getting stronger. Now we will try to walk, again. Kimberly, take his right arm, I'll take the left. 1… 2… 3… UP…

 _Constable_ _James O'Connors_ _push with all he has, stand up and try a few steps with the nurses:_

 **James O'Connors** : I'm falling… wohoh Oho Oho _(loud Bang…)_

 _The nurses were unable to stabilize him and he fall on the floor… they take him up and put him back in bed_

 **Myrna Pittaway** : You're going to fast with him…

 _Kimberly turns and see Myrna… Who helps them to pick James o'connors up and put him back to bed._

 **Kimberly** : Are you ok Constable?

 **James O'Connors** : I'm fine. I just want to take a pause if it's ok.

 **Kimberly** : Of course it is…

 _Kimberly, Mrs Condrey and Myrna take a little distance from James O'Connors bed._

 **Kimberly** _(really happy and excited)_ : Myrna, how are you? I'm so glad you're here… But what are you doing here, if I may ask?

 _Myrna Pittaway was one of the first woman physiotherapist in the area… She spent the last year training new physiotherapist to prepare them for the Great war, where they were heading, in Europe. They heard of so much amputation that specialist was necessary. She also worked with neurologist, to understand the basics of how the brain articulates the muscles and muscles memory… She was a specialist in her field… Although she had to struggle with powerful men to attain this achievement._

 **Myrna** : What do you think? I was working with Neurologists in Cape Fullerton and General Miller came to see me. He asked me if I could join you to help Mounties injured in a terrible landslide. As you know, I'm attached to the Army, so I did not really have a choice but to answer Yes to General Miller, with a smile no less. I have been going back and forth to the other field hospital where the other mounties involved in the accident were dispatched. Mrs Condrey, General Miller is in your quarter, waiting for you.

 **Kimberly:** So you will be helping Constable O'Connors to walk again.

 **Myrna:** Yes, I will be solely dedicated to him in the next few weeks.

 _In Nurse Condrey's tent, General Miller is waiting patiently in a chair…_

 **Mrs Condrey** : General Miller?

 _General Miller stands and straighten up…_

 **Mrs Condrey** : At Ease, Mountie. I've known you for 30 years… What Can I do for you General?

 **GM** : I came for a… _(hesitating),_ for a very delicate subject… It is really important that our conversation stays between us, at least for now…

 **Mrs Condrey** : I'm all ears… My lips are sealed.

 **GM:** We have discovered some very disturbing news about various incident within Mountie patrols, when they were in the Northern Territory. But we also think that the problem we have uncovered is larger than what we'd anticipated. It seems that, (pause) some Mounties who died in their duty have been misidentified.

 **Mrs Condrey** : May I ask How you discovered that?

 **GM** : Well, we have sent Mounties all around the country to announce to families that their son, husband or father have been killed in the line of duty in the Northern Territory. The one who survived went home and discover, their family have been misinformed about their status. They were really alive… Some other did not identify their loved ones, claiming it was not their family member….

 **Mrs Condrey** : Oh My god, but how is that possible?

 **GM** : We have questioned the revenant and they explained that, while training in the academy, they have this habit to exchange Name tags, it was their way to say: I have your back, you have mine…

 **Mrs Condrey** : We know that, Mounties have all done that during their time in the academy… Are you saying they….

 **GM** : Yes, the fear of the battlefield has had its toll. What we think is a minority of Mounties exchanged their names tags and their cords, some of them even pictures of loved ones…

 **Mrs Condrey** : It's ridiculous… How where they expecting to be recognized?

 **GM** : They never thought that far… I mean, of course they knew it would be a problem, we have spent hours explaining them how it was important to keep their identification in the academy… But it happened… _(Sighs)_ maybe they thought they were not in danger if someone had their back or they thought they would not die if they were protected by someone else, maybe they thought one of them would survive, maybe they were all rookies and stupid. _(General Miller seems very distraught and pissed off by the conversation, we can clearly see that all this does not make much sense to him)._ _Long pause…_ Anyway, all that to inform you that we think some of your patients might have been misidentified… Have you heard anything ?

 **Mrs Condrey** : I haven't… Although, one of our patient who were in the landslide has no recollection of his past, for now… We do not desperate that he will come back.

 **GM** : Who is he?

 **Mrs Condrey** : Constable James O'Connor…

 _In hope Valley, In abigail's café (today)… Abigail and Elizabeth are talking…_

 **Abigail** : It really shows now…

 **Elizabeth** : I know, I feel like I weigh a ton… But the baby's kicking hard now, I can feel it, especially when I eat one of your muffin! _(smiling and giggling)_

 **Abigail (** _laugh_ _ **s)**_ : He's a gourmet like his mom…

 **Elizabeth** : How is the election going? Who are the candidates so far…

 **Abigail** : Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I've talked to Henry and he still refuses to enter the election… He says he does not need that anymore. Anything I can say to make him change his mind?

 **Elizabeth** : Look at you Abigail, you hated the man a year ago and now, you want him to be our new mayor… Your opinion has really changed about Henry?

 **Abigail** : I knew he was a good man… He just needed to be reminded of that. He has done good things to redeem himself…

 **Elizabeth** : Humm. I agree. Do I feel something different with you and Henry?

 **Abigail** : What do you mean?

 **Elizabeth** : I mean you have a lot in common and now that Pastor Frank has left I thought that Henry might be a potential suitor.

 **Abigail** : Elizabeth, I like Henry, but nothing will ever happen between us… I know he's making efforts and I'm ready to support him and be a friend to him, but that's as far as it will go for me. He's still the man who forced the mine workesr into the mine that day, I lost my husband and my son because he forced or threatened them… I have forgiven him, but not enough to think about something more than friendship with him.

 **Elizabeth** : Maybe you should be clear with him then…

 **Abigail** : What do you mean?

 **Elizabeth:** I mean Henry has always had a thing for you, now your friend, you spend a lot of time together because he helps you negotiating with the telephone company. Maybe you should be clear that nothing will ever happen. You know, I see how he looks at you.

 **Abigail** : Look at me! _(sweet tone)_

 **Elizabeth** : Since Nora left him to go back to his father, he's lonely. And it's easy to have dreams with someone as naturally nice as you. When you enter the room, his eyes sparkles…

 **Abigail** : Let's not jump to conclusion here... You might have misinterpreted the eyes. We'll see. I want to change the subject. Do you know who else is candidate? _(smiling)_

 **Elizabeth** : I know, Florence is. _Laughing…_

 **Abigail:** How do you know that? Aren't you supposed to teach our children and not gossiping… _laugh…_

 **Elizabeth** : I heard Florence arguing with Molly in the main street saying «she was not supportive of her new career»… And the only opening is mayor so I put 2 and 2 together…

 **Abigail** : Good guess…

 _Carson is talking with Bill. They are having supper in a small restaurant, downtown Cape Fullerton._

 **Carson** : What is it Bill? You've been really quiet tonight.

 **Bill:** You know, I think I will go back to Hope Valley. I have seen AJ today and she's fine with my decision. I also have to supervise the construction of my house, even though I completely trust Lee on that.

 **Carson** : How was AJ?

 **Bill** : She's ok. She 's a tough woman and she will be out in a few months.

 **Carson** : You did not mention your visit to the mounties. Did they try to have you back again?

 **Bill:** Oh, they were ok considering what they went through over the last two years. Between the war in the Northern Territories and the terrible accident where Jack died…

( _Long pause… Carson looks at him and see there's really something wrong with Bill. He has not been himself, always running errands everywhere in town, not speaking, dark almost sad)_

 **Bill** _(start again):_ Carson, there's something I really need to talk to you about. It concerns Elizabeth and… well, and Jack.

 _Carson is surprised. Since Jack died, the subject has been mainly avoided because everybody was so sad for Elizabeth and to have lost such a good friends._

 _Bill takes out the picture of Elizabeth and put it on the table, in front of Carson._

 **Carson** : What are you doing with a picture of Elizabeth in your coat _?_ _(He takes the picture in his hand_ _and turn it over. There's something written in the back. Elizabeth (1912)_ _._ Was there a note with it?

 **Bill** : No, Someone sent it to me in the mail. It was 5 weeks after the landslide. Elizabeth was not in Hope Valley, still at her parents in Hamilton. I don't know who sent it to me but I have learned something interesting from General Miller. He was my superior when I was a Mountie. _(Sigh),_ I don't even know if I should talk to you about that. It's too soon. But I have made some promising progress but...

 **Carson:** Bill, Jack was my friend too, you've already said too much or not enough, and I won't talk about it to anyone. We're not even in Hope Valley.

 **Bill** : _(Pause… Thinking about what he will tell Carson… )_ When I went to see General Miller, he informed me they had some misidentification of Casualties. I won't be going into much details but let's just say, some mounties were frightened enough to exchange their name tags, or partially exchange personal information such as pictures, rings, letters from their family… It was their way to protect each other somehow. But it has lead to misidentification. 123 misidentification to be exact.

 **Carson:** Ok and why do you feel concerned about Jack? I know we could not see him in the Casket, because, well it was not appropriate under the circumstances.

 _Elizabeth has never saw Jack dead, neither Abigail, Bill or Carson. They spent days digging in the landslide to find Mounties. Unfortunately, death had already started to take hold in the bodies and none of them have been formally, physically identified. Elizabeth never got to see her husband one last time. But she received his name tag, his horse and other small items that he used to wear underneath his red serge such as a lock from Elizabeth's hairs she gave him before he left for the Northern Territories. Only missing things was the picture, the one they took together when he first tried the camera he received for his investigation._

 **Bill** : I know. It's just the pictures, and then the misidentification. I have visited all the fields hospital and have found that some of the mounties who were rescued from the landslide were there. They all have been transferred in an hospital in Union City. But, it was 4-5 months ago. They now have left the hospital. I have been able to find three of them. They were unable to confirm Jack was really dead but they confirmed they all exchanged their name tags. Jack was leading the training exercise and only agreed to it because it was not a dangerous mission. They did it more as a fun thing reminding them of the academy.

 **Carson** : Did Jack exchanged his nametags?

 **Bill** : I don't know. The only way to know would be to figure out who was misidentify, or if there were misidentification in his group. I'm trying to gather as much information as I can… It's a real puzzle and a messy one.

 **Carson** : Well we won't figure it out tonight and I agree that you have to continue looking, but Bill, _(pause….)_ I should not put to much hope in it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want Jack to be alive as much as you but you have to know there are slight chances

 _They both stand and leave the restaurant after paying. They're quietly walking down the street when Bill Start talking again._

 **Bill** : There's something really odd about this picture too.

 **Carson** : What?

 **Bill** : It is brand new. If it was in the landslide and Jack has had it in years in his red serge it should be damaged, at least a little. This one is brand new, like a copy which was directly sent to me.

 **Carson** : Well, it might be a copy but why sending you a copy of Elizabeth's pictures?

 **Bill:** I don't know… sighs…

 _They enter the hotel lobby when…_

 **Door Bell man** : Mr Avery, there's a message for you at the reception.

 **Bill** : Thank you…

 _Carson and him walk to the reception._

 **Bill** : Good evening, the doorbell man told me you have a message for me, Mr. Avery.

 **Receptionist** : Yes Sir, we _do_ _(he turns over and take a piece of paper that was in Bill Avery's room number box…)_

 _Bill opens the message…_

 **Bill** : Oh my god!

End of Episode 2


End file.
